This invention provides a symmetrical appearing and attractive stand for holding Christmas trees of a wide variety of trunk sizes and heights. There is a problem in providing a Christmas tree holder that is both simple, attractive to look at and easy to store in the unused condition. A number of prior art devices are known for holding Christmas trees in which the legs may be described as generally pivotally retained with a central tree trunk containing body and in which the locking is achieved through a tilting movement of each of the gripping legs. Examples of this type of Christmas tree holder are shown in Danner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,498 issued on May 28, 1929 for "Christmas Tree Holder", Krick, U.S. Pat. No. 694,867 issued on Mar. 4, 1902 for "Stand", Bailey, U.S. Pat. No. 873,402 issued on Dec. 10, 1907 for "Christmas Tree Holder", and Hollander, U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,896 issued on Sept. 17, 1935 for "Christmas Tree and Staff Holder".